


Robbing Banks

by GreenDevilSam



Series: Heist!AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, heist!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDevilSam/pseuds/GreenDevilSam
Summary: Nines did not approve of how Connor accomplished his goals and in the middle of a very important heist was not the place to get worked up about it, but it happened.





	Robbing Banks

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a drabble, but it got away from me a bit. Written for the RK1700 discord. Enjoy!

They reached the door to the safe room in record time. The corner of Connor’s lips tilted upward in a smirk as he reached into his jacket pocket and produced a keycard with the words _CyberLife Security_ printed along the side in neat, blue lettering. The man beside him narrowed his gray eyes and clenched his jaw, the flashlight in his hand wavering only slightly before steadying again as it illuminated the metal door in front of them. Connor regarded his partner with a nonchalant air and said, “Is something the matter, Nines?”  
  


“You know I do not approve of how you obtained that thing, yet you insist on pretending that you do not know how it affects me,” Nines huffed. He kept his expression as neutral as possible even though on the inside he was seething. He couldn’t get the images out of his head, images of Connor practically throwing himself at that other man.  
  


Connor pressed the keycard against the keypad reader by the door and with a beep the lock disengaged. The door opened with a swish of air, revealing a darkened room. “Well, if I hadn’t done what I did, we wouldn’t be here right now, would we? I saw an opportunity and I took it.” Connor let out a soft sigh but kept the smallest of smiles on his face. They always had variations of this conversation and every time it ended the same way. “You disabled the laser grid, right?”  
  


Nines couldn’t keep the low growl out of his voice, though his face remained stoic. “Yes, of course, and I was working on a hack for the door as well. We could have gotten in that way,” he said as he shined the light into the room, lighting up the vacant space ahead, empty aside from a huge floor to ceiling circular saferoom door built into the far wall. The shiny steel reflected the light and blinded them until Nines shifted the flashlight. He strode confidently into the room and up to the safe while pulling a small rectangular device from his back pocket. Connor rolled his eyes as he came up beside Nines and watched as he tapped at the screen with his thumb.  
  


“That could have taken weeks to finish, what with how long it took to bypass the grid and the safe, and our intel told us this weekend would be our last chance since the USB is scheduled to be moved from the safe deposit box on Monday,” Connor replied while reaching up to adjust the black beanie on his head and then crossing his arms.  
  


Nines slapped the hacking device onto a screen to the right of the safe perhaps a little too hard, which caused a loud bang to echo throughout the room and for Connor to jump. “At least then you wouldn’t have had to… to…” His brow furrowed as he watched the display turn red for a couple of seconds before changing back to a light blue. The sound of creaking plastic could be heard as the grip he had on the flashlight tightened.  
  


Connor frowned. He hadn’t expected this to be such a problem. He flirted with people all of the time because it was one of the best ways to get what he needed. Though, he supposed that this time things went a little farther than he had anticipated due to the man being drunker and more handsy than what he was used to dealing with. Connor gently placed a hand on the arm that Nines held the flashlight with. “Nines, it didn’t mean anything,” he said, voice soft and concerned, head tilted slightly to the side.  
  


The safe let out a series of beeps then the display panel turned green. Nines pulled back his device and pocketed it without looking at Connor. He then shook the hand off his arm by grabbing the safe’s handle and slowly pulling the thick, heavy door open with a grunt, forcing the two to back up some steps. A grimace finally pulled his lips downwards when there was an opening large enough for them to enter through and he whispered through clenched teeth, “It did to me.” He walked into the safe and headed for the wall of safety deposit boxes he spotted on the right without waiting for his partner.  
  


Connor stood frozen, unsure of how to proceed. It was unusual for Nines to express himself like this. The man was normally quiet and apathetic in his day to day life. Even when they were alone together, it was hard to tell what he was feeling just by looking at him, but Connor could read everything he needed to through his beautiful gray eyes. Connor’s heart clenched in his chest. He had to make this right.    
  


Nines already had the box number they were looking for open by the time Connor finally stepped into the safe. With the light coming from the flashlight, he could see that the room was large and square with the right wall taken up entirely by safe deposit boxes of varying sizes. Stacked along the left wall, along with a single row in the middle of the room, were pallets loaded with piles of cash, perfectly crisp, bundled by dollar amount, and wrapped together with clear plastic on the sides. Connor looked at the money longingly. Cash was his favorite thing to steal, especially when it was brand new, but he shook his head and looked away. They were here for one reason only this time and couldn’t leave a trace of them being there. It had to look like nothing happened.  
  


“Nines, I’m sorry. It was the best plan I could come up with that would result in a successful mission,” Connor murmured as he walked up and splayed his gloved hands on the other’s wide shoulder blades. He could feel the tension in Nines’ muscles through the contact, so he bowed his head to lean against the back of his neck and nuzzled into the dark leather of his partner’s high-collared jacket. He let out a soft sigh as he said, “Please don’t be mad.”  
  


It took everything Nines had not to give into the soft touches and turn around. Connor knew exactly how to make him weak and Nines knew that if he took one look at those big brown eyes, he would cave in and forgive him. It wasn’t that he was mad at Connor, it was just hard to see the love of his life be groped and kissed by another man, even if it was for the mission. Instead he just let out a breath and continued rummaging through the safe deposit box in search of the USB they needed. He found a couple tucked into the back of the box and pulled them out, unsure about which one they were looking for. He reached behind his back and dangled the devices in front of Connor’s face. “Which one is it?” Nines grunted.  
  


Connor’s expression after having his apology be ignored was not quite a pout, but it was close to it. “Fine, be that way,” he grumbled. Still, he prioritized the mission and grabbed the flash drives to examine them but couldn’t see them clearly enough in the darkness. He reached up and grabbed Nines’ left hand, which was holding the flashlight, and repositioned it so that he could see. He received a low growl in response to his actions, but the light stayed steady where he needed it, which brought a pleased little smirk to Connor’s lips. He cross-referenced the USBs with the serial number he remembered from their intel and pocketed a small silver one with the numbers 313248317 printed in tiny, raised lettering in the corner. “This is it. Let’s go,” he handed the other device back to Nines and started for the door, eager to put this day behind them, but a loud slam had him jumping and turning back around.  
  


Nines turned from the now shut and locked box and finally met Connor’s eyes. “It’s just…” Nines pulled his lips back in a snarl and the flashlight gave another creak of stress, now pointed at the floor by his side. “I can’t stand it! Someone else touching you like that…”  
  


Connor startled, eyes wide with surprise before softening in tenderness. He couldn’t remember the last time his partner had raised his voice like that—probably never. “Nines…” he whispered and stepped closer. Connor was quickly pulled into an embrace, pressed tightly against a hard, warm body. Their lips clashed in a rough, demanding kiss while the flashlight clattered to the floor. Connor let out a muffled moan and raised a hand to run his fingers through the other’s dark hair, tangling in the softness.  
  


Nines broke the kiss and they panted against each other, hearts beating wildly. “You are mine, no one else’s,” he hissed and kissed a trail of fire down Connor’s neck in the same pattern that the bank’s security guard had taken. He had memorized it, knew where every touch had been placed like the scene was burned into his retinas and he wanted to erase them—cover them up with his own. Nines slowly trailed his right hand down Connor’s spine to the curve of his ass and squeezed. Connor keened his approval while tightening his grip on the other’s jacket and pressing closer. They could both feel their dark jeans grow tighter as their hips ground together. Nines groaned softly and reached further down with both hands to snag Connor’s thighs. With little effort, he lifted him off the ground and guided those lithe legs around his waist while crushing their mouths back together hungrily. Connor felt himself tip backward then and grunted as he was pinned atop a pallet of money. The stiff bundles of bills dug into his back through his brown jacket, but he could care less as he writhed against the warmth enveloping him.  
  


A loud crash outside the safe room broke them from their moment and they both turned their heads to the doorway. “Shit, where the fuck did I leave that thing?! Ugh, the boss is gonna kill me,” a man’s voice cursed from what sounded like down the hall—the office area, if Connor remembered the floor plan correctly.  
  


The two thieves shared a wide-eyed look, both holding their breath. They needed to get out, fast. Nines quickly but quietly snatched the flashlight and turned it off then made his way to the door while Connor fixed the askew beanie atop his head and followed. The room outside the safe was clear so they made their way out and slowly, oh so slowly, pushed the safe door closed. Luckily the hinges were kept well-oiled, so it didn’t make much noise aside from a slight hiss when it clicked shut, which would be muffled enough by the door leading to the hallway they entered through.  
  


“Think we can get around him?” Connor questioned, voice barely a whisper.  
  


“We have to, and we have to go now,” Nines replied, equally quiet while he checked his watch. “The camera feed will only stay looped for a few more minutes. We must be out of here before then.”  
  


“Okay then, let’s go,” Connor nodded. He pressed the keycard against the panel and the door opened with a soft whoosh. He carefully peered around the doorframe and confirmed the hallway was empty before they both moved out. Shuffling noises could be heard down the hall to their left, papers being pushed aside and drawers opening and slamming. Connor turned to go right, where the delivery and maintenance areas were located, but stopped in his tracks when he recognized the voice of the one cursing up a storm in the other room. A plan quickly formed in his head. “Wait, I can leave the key in the bathroom for him to find to make it seem like he left it there. That’ll tie up this loose end,” Connor said and started for the restroom on the left.  
  


Nines grabbed his partner’s arm before he could get far, hissing, “What do you mean ‘like he left’…”  before trailing off. The stoic façade that had returned once danger was near was replaced with narrowed eyes and a scowl. Nines stomped forward with a growl in the back of his throat. It was _him_ , the security guard from the bar, and he needed to be taught a lesson in keeping his hands to himself.  
  


“Nines, no!” Connor shouted in a whisper and grabbed the other’s shoulder to spin him around and cup his face in both hands. Connor gave him his best puppy-eyed expression, brown eyes dark and shiny even in the low light. “We need to go,” he stated slowly and calmly. Nines clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, but soon let out a breath and nodded after regaining control of his emotions. His face went back to neutral and Connor smiled while leaning up to peck his cheek in reward. Connor then slunk his way a little further down the hall to the men’s restroom and kneeled while pushing the door open far enough to get his hand through. He slid the keycard across the tile floor so that it would end up beneath the row of sinks and smirked in satisfaction.  
  


The fluorescent lights of the hallway suddenly flared to life, causing Connor to mouth a curse. After his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he jumped up and quickly made his way back to the right end of the hall with Nines. Their dark clothing contrasted greatly with the white tile and light gray walls. They’d be spotted right away if the guard looked their way now. Once they made it through the delivery room door they had left propped open and the back entrance they finally breathed a sigh of relief. They ran and jumped the back wall that lead to an alley that ran alongside the rear of the bank.  
  


“That was a little too close. Jericho better appreciate this,” Connor sighed and patted his jacket pocket to make sure their prize was still secure.  
  


Nines nodded, “Of course they will. It is the information they needed to finally break through the encryption on that machine.” He threw a glance back at the bank as they walked toward the bike they had parked at the end of the alley then leaned in to let his breath fan out over Connor’s ear, “Also, we are not done with our discussion from earlier, don’t forget.”  
  


A shiver crept up Connor’s back as he felt a nibble at the tip of his ear, but he pushed Nines back with a huff. “Safe house first,” he mumbled in irritation, yet a smirk still tilted his lips. Nines shrugged his broad shoulders and threw a leg over the nondescript black motorcycle they had ‘borrowed’ for the mission. He handed a helmet to Connor as he climbed on behind him, arms wrapped securely around his waist. The bike roared to life and they quickly made their getaway, the bank and security guard none the wiser.


End file.
